Fairy Tail next generation
by Animegamerboy1
Summary: Follow the life of Natsu's twin brother after they were separated at birth and belong to 2 different generations of the guild.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail next generation

(It was a dark and gloomy day in the background there is a village on fire and right in the centre of these flames is where our story begins).

"Why did you do this to all these innocent people". Spoke a mysterious man wearing a cloak with his hood concealing his true identity. "These fools are the only ones who could stop my plans and now they are all gone. Nobody can stop me now". Replied a tall man with armour covering his entire body apart from his face, this man had long black hair and his smile seemed to be as if he was happy after killing hundreds of innocent people. The mysterious man thought to himself "You know not how wrong you are there is still one left, he will stop you someday wherever he may be".

War raged between the 2 men, the mysterious man said "Tell me what is your name?". The man replied "I am Tesukama. The mysterious man heard the name and was paralyzed with fear knowing that this man was wanted for the murder of last and final king of the mighty Dawnslayer race 3 months ago. Tesukama took this as an advantage and killed the mysterious man where he stood or so he thought.

3 years later

The mysterious man was out watching over the last survivor of the once mighty, most powerful and most feared Dawnslayer race. This boy wore a cloak with a hood covering his face just like his master the mysterious man, the boy was undergoing intense training non-stop. He had to learn to master the magic he was born with. Not knowing his past or who he was he thought of the mysterious man as a second father after the dragon that taught him disappeared.

One day the boy returned home after doing some more intense training to find his home destroyed and the mysterious man gone, all that was left was a note telling the boy to go and join a magic guild called Fairy Tail so the boy spent days even weeks tracking down this guild his Master told him to join.

The boy finally had found the guild and entered to be welcomed by none other than the guilds scariest young female wizard who had long blonde hair and her beauty was stunning but many were too afraid of her to even notice how pretty this young girl was. She approached the boy and said "Hi I'm Celestia Fernandes what's your name"? The boy replied "Hi Celestia, I am Phantom".

Celestia said to him "Hmmmmm, Phantom huh? Does that mean you use ghost magic"? Phantom replied "No I use fire magic". Celestia was confused by this because normally the magic someone uses is related to their name. Phantom asked her "You're called Celestia right"? Does that mean you use light magic? Celestia just smiled and answered "Yep and I'm really powerful too, want to see which of us is stronger"? Phantom just smiled and accepted her challenge. The whole guild was shocked at this boy's bravery and stupidity for going up against a wizard they would describe as a battle demon just like her mother, she had never lost a fight and always gave her all in a fight.

Fairy Tail battleground

"So shall we begin"? Phantom asked Celestia. Celestia's response was just a simple "Bring it on".

"Light Beam" A beam of bright white light shot towards Phantom at insane speed.  
"Fire Tornado" A spiral of Flames shot towards Celestia at equal speed.

The 2 attacks collided violently causing a small crater around the battlefield.

"Not bad Phantom that's the first time anyone has ever managed to cancel out my Light Beam attack, you're something else you know that? "Not bad yourself that's the first time anyone's attack has managed to equal my Fire Tornado in strength".

The two kept fight for hours on end, neither going to lose to the other. Then all of a sudden the two collapse in exhaustion at the same in time "You're not half you know that"? Celestia says to Phantom.

Suddenly a group of shady characters turn up seeing this as an opportunity to kill Celestia whilst she is too tired to move and defend herself. The leader of this group steps forward and says "My, my how the mighty have fallen looks like it won't be so difficult to kill you after all Celestia". As the leader finishes speaking his men open a barrage of fire attacks hoping to kill her and leave no remains. After the smoke has cleared we see Phantom shielding Celestia from the attacks seeming un-harmed by the fire attacks he had just been hit with. Phantom shouted at the men "YOU TRY TO KILL MY FRIENDS, YOU DIE"! With that said Phantom's body became engulfed in flames as he got angry and all the leader could say is "What kind of monster is he"? As he finished speaking he was hit by a huge fireball that took out all of his men along with him. When the man woke he was in the back of the Magic council's prison Carriage.

Celestia was amazed at how strong this boy in front of her was, he had taken out a group of at least 10 with 1 attack, she started to blush knowing that she had fallen in love with Phantom. For the next few years those 2 would make an unbeatable team.

2 years later

Phantom had now become friends with most of the members in Fairy Tail among them were a water wizard who went by the name of Hydra one of the 3 strongest male wizards in the guild, a lighting wizard who went by the name of Jolts also a competitor for the strongest male wizard and a wizard who used destruction magic who went by the name of Crash the final competitor for the title of Fairy Tail's strongest.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom was 13 now and was currently wondering why his master had disappeared and why when he uses his magic he feels another presence there with him. Celestia was also 13 however she was paying a visit to her parent's graves. The tombstones read here rests Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes. Celestia was so busy placing some flowers on the grave that she didn't notice Phantom walking up behind her. Celestia started to cry and un-noticeably Phantom began to comfort her. She wondered who was comforting her so she looked up to see Phantom and then while crying she began to hug him tightly with tears failing down her face, she also began to blush because she was in Phantom's arms being comforted by him.

The next day when Phantom did not turn up to the guild which had Celestia panicking and infuriated because they had agreed to go on a quest together that day.

The next day when Phantom turned up to the guild Celestia went ballistic and tackled him to the ground and started beating him to a pulp, while repeatedly shouting "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU, YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK?"

Phantom decided to tell her the truth and said "Celestia I'm really sorry but the master asked me to go on an errand for her and it took me all day". Celestia believed Phantom and let him up apologising for hitting him. The master then came out with a worried look on her face and Phantom shouted "Hey Master what's wrong"? She replied "It's that dark guild Harken Jaw they've been really active recently and we need to stop them at once". Phantom's first thought was he could take them by himself but after Master Glacier said "They have also recruited Syphone to help them make sure things run smoothly. At hearing that Phantom still wanted to fight them not even knowing who Syphone was. Celestia worried for Phantom due to his lack of intelligence and decided to go with him.

Phantom went with Celestia to a meeting place for a few guilds that were joining together in the hopes of stopping them with no deaths they were the 1st ones there so they waited, after about half an hour the next guild turned up it was Blue Pegasus and they had sent 3 wizards called Fendal, Demolak and Gilsby. Then the 3rd and final guild turned up who had only sent one wizard. The guild was called Heaven's Blade so they assumed it was a newly formed guild the person that they sent was a wizard saint called Halden. They began discussing the plan however none of them approved of the two 13 year olds presence.

After the plan had been discussed they went out in search of the dark guild Harken Jaw, after a few minutes of searching they found them near a cliff and prepared to fight. The leader of Harken Jaw ordered the goons to attack; the goons were dealt with within a matter of seconds. Then the stronger members and Syphone joined the battle Halden engaged Jemise (the leader), Fendal engaged Herlot, Demolak engaged Kerin, Gilsby engaged Baslo and that left Phantom and Celestia with Syphone. Celestia was the first to attack and her attack just got deflected right back at her and after just barely dodging the reflected attack before she knew it Syphone had punched her 10 feet away from him. This angered Phantom seeing that someone was hurting the closest thing to a family that he had. So without thinking Phantom charged head first at Syphone with such speed it appeared as if he had vanished and then Phantom started laying down a barrage of flaming punches on Syphone who was trying to hit Phantom but Phantom was just too quick for him. So Syphone decided to play dirty and used his magic to change the gravity and Phantom became unable to move with the amount of force that the gravity was applying. Syphone then turned his attention to Celestia who tried to race in to and save Phantom but just got hit by Syphone with a very powerful spell which almost killed her and she collapsed in front of Phantom. Syphone then started kicking Celestia as she begged him to stop as she started bleeding and coughing up some blood. Syphone just kept on brutally hitting Celestia and Celestia just kept on coughing more and more blood up. This enraged Phantom and his magical energy increased so high that Syphone's gravity magic no longer seemed to affect him. Now Phantom full of rage used his Fire Tornado attack to send Syphone flying. Syphone got up and then started building up power for his attack. At this stage the other battles had been fought and won and everybody just stood there amazed at Phantom's strength. Now Syphone shouted "Gravity Crusher" which should have killed Phantom but yet Phantom stood there unfazed by it and all it did was make Phantom even angrier, Phantom's body had now been engulfed in flames as Phantom used a spell that he was taught by the person he believed to be his real dad when Phantom was 5. Phantom built up a huge amount of magical energy and he took in a deep breath and as he breathed out he shouted "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Dragon slayer magic was believed to finally be a lost magic but here it was being used by a 13 year old boy. Syphone was hit by the overwhelming attack and was defeated and the other guilds could do nothing but stare at how amazed they were, after all a 13 year old boy had just defeated one of the 10 strongest wizards in the world. Phantom then walked over to Celestia who was on the verge of death and bleeding heavily. Celestia thought that this was the end for her and had accepted death but only regretting not telling Phantom how she felt about him but Phantom had other plans for his friend, he used a magic that had never been seen before, this magic healed Celestia and removed the pain afterwards Phantom collapsed completely drained of magic and all the members of the other guilds were amazed at how he had just managed to pull that off. After the Magic Council had taken the Harken Jaw guild and Syphone to jail Phantom and Celestia decided to head home to Fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter 3

On their way home Celestia was walking alongside Phantom but she was unusually close to him. Phantom noticed this but thought nothing of it, until she was practically right by his side. Celestia then said "Thanks for saving me back there, I owe you one". Phantom simply replied "It was nothing; I will never let one of my friends die on me, if someone ever wants to kill you they will have to go through me first, I will never let anyone hurt you for as long as I'm alive". After hearing this Celestia hugged Phantom tightly and she continued to keep him in her hug for a few moments longer. When she finally let go she was blushing unable to believe that she had just done that and thought "Why did I do that we're only friends and why am I blushing over it"?

Phantom and Celestia decided to stop at an inn for the night seeing as it was getting late. They got into their room and just as they did Celestia collapsed and started gasping for air as if someone were taking it away from her. Then just after she passed out Tesukama appeared and told Phantom that if he wanted to save Celestia that he must beat him in a fight. Tesukama knew nothing about this boy apart from that he could become a strong wizard someday and he didn't want to risk anything so he decided to kill Phantom while he was young and not as strong as he will become. Phantom not knowing who this man was accepted his challenge because he wanted to save Celestia. So they stepped outside for more space and a bigger battlefield. Phantom brought Celestia as well so he could protect her from anyone else who might do her harm. The fight began and as their first attacks collided and cancelled each other out a huge crater appeared. "Fire storm" Phantom shouted out. In reply Tesukama shouted out "Crushing Darkness". The 2 attacks collided but Tesukama's attack proved to be stronger and hit Phantom sending him flying into a wall. Phantom didn't have the strength to get up but kept trying. Tesukama walked up to Celestia and said "So this is the mighty Erza Scarlet's daughter, how pathetically weak you are". Tesukama began kicking Celestia, and all Phantom could do was watch, as the kicks got harder and harder, Celestia who was woken by the pain was crying out in pain more and more. Tesukama then backed up to finish her off with a magic spell. At this stage Celestia was badly cut and heavily bleeding. Tesukama shouted "Now die daughter of Erza Scarlet! Darkness Repulser". With that said the attack headed straight for Celestia and if it hit her it would kill her. The attack collided and after the smoke cleared we see that Phantom had somehow managed to move and shield Celestia from the attack. Now there was a huge amount of magic building up as Phantom got angrier and angrier seeing Celestia was hurt and almost dead for the second time that day. Phantom demanded who this man was and the man simply told him his name and Phantom had never heard of this man so he still just used his most powerful spell to try and hurt Tesukama as much as he could and used another spell he remembered his father teaching him "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame" the attack collided with Tesukama sending him flying away however he seemed to be unharmed by the attack. Phantom then ran towards Celestia and healed her once again. Noticing that Celestia was shivering Phantom took off the cloak he had specially created to remove the effects of ice magic (technically resistant to cold) and wrapped her in it.

Celestia had regained consciousness as she was being carried up to their room. Phantom placed Celestia carefully in the bed and pulled the blanket over her so she could rest; Phantom had decided to sleep on the armchair near Celestia just in case she began to feel sick or something. In the morning Phantom woke and began to start making breakfast for the two of them. Celestia woke up a bit later and wondered where she was and how she got there because the last thing she remembered was being attacked by Tesukama. She got up and headed to the kitchen where she could smell something delicious, as she got into the kitchen Phantom asked her "Are you feeling any better now"? She simply replied "I still feel a bit of pain but other than that I am fine. Where are we? What happened to that man that was beating me up"? Phantom replied "We are in our room at the inn and I sent that bastard flying for hurting you".

Celestia was shocked that Phantom had actually saved her twice in one day and she had yet to save him once. Phantom and Celestia arrived at the guild; Celestia was using Phantom for support because her leg wasn't fully healed and was still in pain from Tesukama repeated attacking. As they entered the guild everyone was shocked to see that it was Celestia using Phantom for support and not the other way around. Master Glacier asked what happened and Phantom replied we defeated the guild with success but for some reason me and Celestia had to fight some guy called Syphone. After hearing this Master Glacier thought that they had been badly hurt but then Phantom continued to say "But I managed to kick his ass". At hearing that the guild were shocked but yet laughing thinking that he was joking until Celestia said that it was true and then the whole guild was just surprised at how strong Phantom was. Then they began to tell them what occurred at the inn they stopped at and when Phantom mentioned the name Tesukama the whole guild was surprised that they had made it away from him alive. Phantom asked Master Glacier who Tesukama was and she replied "He is one of the 3 most powerful wizards alive it is a miracle that you made it away without a fight". Just as Master Glacier finished speaking Phantom said that they did actually fight and that he had managed to push him far enough away that he wouldn't bother them again. The guild burst out laughing thinking Phantom was joking but once again Celestia confirmed it and the guild stood there in disbelief that Phantom aged 13 had managed to hold his own against one of the strongest wizards on the planet and that he only did it because of his determination to protect Celestia and all of his friends. Master Glacier thought to herself "Phantom you have no idea how much alike you are to your brother Natsu but why you and he were not in the same time zone and yet are brothers is unknown to me and I wonder if we will ever know. I wonder if I should ever give you what your mother and your brother left for you. Maybe I will when you are an adult and can handle to truth of who your parents really are".


	4. Chapter 4

5 years had passed and now the guild was at its strongest since the time of Natsu, Erza, Gray and the others. Celestia was now the strongest female wizard in the guild and Phantom seemed to have dropped out of the running for the guilds strongest male wizard. Phantom had been warned by Master Glacier to never remove the magic restraints that she gave him unless it was to protect someone very dear to him. Nobody apart from Master Glacier and Phantom knew that he wore magic restraints. It was amazing at how Phantom could still use his magic with the restraints on because he shouldn't be able to but yet he can. Phantom was now 18 and so like Master Glacier told herself 5 years ago she decided to tell Phantom the truth of who his parents were and who he really is. So Master Glacier called Phantom to her office and when they were inside she told him to close the door so he did, she then got a chest out from underneath the floorboards and gave Phantom the key and said "This was left for you by your mother and your brother". Phantom unlocked the chest and opened it slowly he then began looking through what was in there. He saw a picture of the guild 40 years ago with his brother Natsu in. Master Glacier told Phantom that his brother was the fire dragon slayer with the pink hair and also told him how alike the two are. Phantom then put the picture in his pocket and continued to look through the items. He then saw a pendent and opened it to see Mavis Vermillion's picture on one side and a picture of a wizard with black hair that Phantom didn't know the name of. Master Glacier told Phantom that his mother was Mavis Vermillion Fairy Tail's first guild master and that his father was the man with black hair and told Phantom who his father was and all Phantom could do was stand there shocked in disbelief. After a few minutes he continued to search through the items that were left which were a letter from his mother and a letter from his brother. Phantom decided to read the letter from his mother first. The letter read… 'To my dear son Phantom I hope that by the time you read this you are safe and have found a place to call home. I am sorry that I couldn't be with you, I wanted to be there as you grew up; it brings me to tears knowing that I can never have that opportunity now. Even from birth you possessed a great amount of magical energy and many people wanted you for their evil purposes because of this so I had to send you away somewhere safe. As I write this I am prepared to face your father, I must stop him before he destroys this world or kills anymore innocent people, you see your father has gone mad, at one time I loved how he made me feel safe and now he makes me feel that the only safe place from him is a world without him. I placed you in a magic sphere that stops you from aging and stops anyone who would try to do you harm from being able to inflict it. Only a person who truly wants to take care of you may remove you from this spell but when that will be I do not know. I had to do the same with your brother I wonder if you will be with each other or if you will never get to know each other. Remember I will always love you'. Phantom was crying after reading this.

Next Phantom read the letter from his brother Natsu which read… 'Hey bro I hope you're taking this news better than I did when I found out I started smashing things angry at why it had been kept from me for so long. Now if you are my brother then I bet you're just like me, always willing to sacrifice yourself to ensure the safety of your friends and family if you have one. Anyway if you ever need anything you can always turn to the guild for help and no matter who your parents are or were all that matters is who you are'. Phantom felt a bit of a smile coming as he finished reading Natsu's letter and was surprised at how alike to his brother he was.

It had been a few days and Phantom was still trying to register being the brother to somebody who would be 58 years old if he were still alive, being the son of the 1st guild master and the man with black hair.

Phantom entered the guild to find that Celestia hadn't been seen for 3 days now. Phantom searched the graveyard to see if she was visiting her mother's and father's graves but she wasn't so he went and searched her house she wasn't there either but the place looked like there had been a big struggle probably between Celestia and another person. Phantom kept searching for any signs of clues which could help him find her. Phantom found a letter which read… We have the girl if you want her back you will bring 1 million jewels to the magnolia train station any attempt to rescue the girl will result in her death you have till the 5th of the 3rd month to bring the money. Phantom noticed that the date on the letter was today's date so he ran back to the guild and handed the letter to Master Glacier who simple said that they couldn't afford it and that Celestia will die because they can't afford it. Phantom not accepting this headed to the train station and waited for the guys to turn up with Celestia, a few minutes later they turned up and waited thinking someone would show up. Without a moment's notice Phantom had rushed in and knocked the people unconscious leaving just him and Celestia standing and as they walked away Celestia began thanking Phantom for rescuing her and said she isn't deliberately always getting into trouble.

When they got back to the guild Master Glacier asked Phantom what he did and Phantom simply replied "I went there knocked the men out that where with her and walked away with Celestia alive". Phantom headed home for the day, whereas Celestia was summoned to Master Glaciers office. Master Glacier asked Celestia how close she and Phantom were and the subject caused Celestia to blush which got Master Glacier to think that she hasn't told Phantom how she feels and offers Celestia some advice so she could tell him how she felt.

The next day Celestia went to Phantom's house and asked if she could come in and talk, Phantom let her in and told her to wait in the living room while he went and got some drinks. When he returned he gave Celestia a drink and then sat down beside her this caused Celestia to blush a lot. Phantom asked her what it was that she wanted to talk about and Celestia replied "Um….Err…. I was…. I was wondering if…. you liked me". Phantom was confused by how this got Celestia so embarrassed and replied "Of course I do". Phantom replied "Really?" Celestia asked full of hope. "Yes you are one of my closest friends obviously I like you". Phantom stated "Oh…" Celestia was sad thinking that he like her more as than a friend. After that the 2 spent the rest of the of the day at Phantom's house talking and at the end of the day Phantom asked Celestia if she wanted to stay over because of how late it was and she agreed so Phantom gave her his bed and he slept on the couch. When morning came Phantom started to cook breakfast while Celestia still slept and when he was done he went to go and wake Celestia up. He entered the room and she was still sleeping, he was thinking about how cute, innocent and **UNSCARY** she seemed when she was asleep. He made sure to slowly and carefully wake her up, at first she tried to pretend to be asleep so she could hear his voice more. He noticed this but just decided to play along so she would be happy. Eventually he decided the best was to get her up would be to use his magic and heat up the bed enough to make her jump out before getting burnt and it worked. After they had finished breakfast they decided not to go to the guild today and they decided to go out somewhere fun so they went to the new theme park in Magnolia. Celestia was having so much fun that she actually smiled throughout the whole day which is something that Phantom had never seen her do. At the end of the day they went back to Phantom's house had dinner and Celestia stayed over again but this time before she went to sleep without realising until she had done it she had kissed Phantom and began to blush before lying down on the bed and going to sleep. Phantom surprised at this just said "Well I'll be in the living room if you need anything. Then the 2 spent the nights sleeping in their respective areas.


	5. Chapter 5

As he laid there on the sofa Phantom wondered when he first noticed that he had begun to develop feelings for his best friend Celestia and realised that he had loved her since he first met her all those years ago. Celestia was in fact laying there awake and thinking about Phantom, she decided that she would try to talk to him to see how he felt about this. Celestia got up and walked to the sofa where Phantom was and she asked him "Phantom how do you feel about everything that has happened so far"? Phantom replied "What do you mean by that Celestia"? She replied "I mean between you and me what do you think of everything that has happened"? As she said this she began to blush a lot. Phantom replied "Why do you want to know what I think about it"? Celestia replied "I wanted to know if you are comfortable with all of this. I mean I did kiss you last night, and I wanted to… Er… I wanted to…" This next line she said as fast as possible "I wanted to ask you out". Phantom did not hear a word of it so he asked her to repeat it so she did and said it just as fast. Phantom still not hearing it looked at her and noticed how much she was blushing, how much she was playing with her hair like she always does when she feels like she is in an awkward yet embarrassing spot. Phantom noticing all these actions guessed what she had said and in return to stop her from feeling awkward he said "Celestia I know that the kiss was an accident and you don't have to worry about it I understand that it was just an accident". At hearing this Celestia looked down at Phantom's response in both sadness and a false smile to fool Phantom into thinking she was ok now.

Phantom continued to say "So Celestia". This got her to focus completely on what he was about to say. Phantom then asked "Do you want to start heading towards the guild"? "Sure". Came her quick response. They both headed to the guild but when they arrived at the guild Master Glacier asked them to do her some favours and they agreed to help her so she sent Phantom to one place to complete an urgent matter that needed taking care of and sent Celestia to the other side of Fiore to handle another urgent matter. Phantom finished the next day and returned to the guild to see if Celestia had finished her task and had returned as well but she was not there. 3 days had passed and Phantom began to panic so he asked Master Glacier where she had sent Celestia so she told him and Phantom ran straight to the train station to get the first train there. When he arrived he asked at a few inns if anyone had seen her and everyone said no, everyone except one man who said he last saw her heading towards the mountains. Phantom thanked the man for the info and ran off to go find Celestia. When Phantom arrived at the mountains he saw a base like thing and snuck inside. Once inside he disguised himself as one of the men using a uniform he found in a locker and headed to what seemed to be the bar and some of the other men turned up and started talking about Celestia. Phantom listened to the conversation and heard that they were torturing her and once they had gotten the info they needed they were going to make her a slave but then the leader of the group said "No she won't be a slave that does work for us she will be our sex slave". Hearing this Phantom completely lost it and was engulfed in flames. The next thing everyone in the camp knew was that there had been a huge explosion in the bar. When some of the men got there they saw a huge crater where the bar had once been. Phantom now enraged stormed off to where the men said she was being held. When he arrived he destroyed the door to the building but nobody heard it this time so he carried on. Phantom was standing outside of the room and heard Celestia shouting "NO STOP". The men just said "Shut up bitch" and one of them hit her in the stomach. One of the men were about to rape her and Celestia shouted "PLEASE NO DON'T, I'M SAVING MYSELF FOR SOMEONE ELSE, SOMEONE I LOVE". The man hit her again and he was about to go inside of her but Phantom blew the door from its hinges and the door went flying into the man and sent him flying into the wall. The other 2 men stood there in fear as fireballs hit them and knocked them out. Phantom used his magic to sense where everything was (he had his eyes shut because he wanted to respect Celestia and didn't want to die yet) he untied her and gave her his cloak to wear so she was at least now wearing something. Celestia told Phantom he could now look and so they headed back to town. They went into a clothes shop and Celestia had found a shirt and skirt that she liked and fitted so Phantom bought them because Celestia didn't have any money and she changed into them. The shirt was like the one she always wears but this was the first time she had ever worn a skirt around Phantom. Phantom then realised that she was shaking and still had a scared look on her face. Phantom just pulled Celestia into a tight hug to comfort her and she had stopped shaking and no longer felt scared. She then realised that Phantom would do anything to protect her and would never let anything happen to her. She also realised that she felt safe with him around and just wanted to stay in his embrace for as long as she could. Phantom then let go and said "Celestia I will never let anyone hurt you or do anything to you that you are not comfortable with and from now on I will always be by your side". So they headed back to the train station to head back and Celestia had noticed that she still had Phantom's cloak and said "Phantom here is your cloak back" she went to hand it to him. Phantom then said "Keep it. Consider it a sign of proof that I will always protect you from anything". Celestia was surprised that Phantom was giving her his cloak, he never even took it off apart from when he goes to bed, and yet he had taken it off and let her wear it and was now giving it to her. She noticed that this meant she meant more to him than anything else in the world seeing as he loves that cloak more than anything. When they got back to Magnolia, Phantom decided to go home and Celestia went with him. When they got to his house Phantom told Celestia to have an early night so she went to bed and Phantom slept on the sofa again.

The next day they both headed to the guild. Celestia was wearing the top and skirt that Phantom got for her (She hadn't been back to hers to change yet). Phantom on the other hand was still wearing his magical restraints on his arms and his magical restraint mask; he also wore an outfit a bit like Natsu's under his training cloak (which everyone thought to be his real cloak that Celestia now owns). When they entered the guild everyone was surprised to see what Celestia was wearing and then all at once said "WELCOME BACK CELESTIA"! Master Glacier then summoned Celestia to her office to hear what had happened and as Celestia was explaining what happened Master Glacier changed from calm to angry hearing that Celestia nearly got raped but then felt relieved after hearing Phantom had saved her. Master Glacier then asked if her advice that she gave Celestia was any good and Celestia replied "He is as thick as a brick wall he thought I meant if he liked me as a friend". Master Glacier laughed knowing just how too alike his brother he was. Master Glacier then asked "Did he tell you who his parents were?" Celestia replied "No" Master Glacier then stopped talking about it because she understood why Phantom would keep something like being the son of the first guild Master and the brother of one of the greatest wizards to have ever joined Fairy Tail. Celestia wondered why the master had asked her but chose to leave it be. Then went back to Phantom who was having some of the other girls hit on him (although he is no longer one of the strongest due to the magical restraints he was still for some reason the one guy every girl in the guild wanted to be with). Seeing this Celestia was about to go ballistic on them but noticed that if she did people would begin to get suspicious so she let them hit on Phantom who surrendered and stopped fighting off the girls too tired to bother. At the end of the day the 2 went to their respective homes both with the other being on their minds.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks had past and Phantom was still going on missions without Celestia but every time she asked him why he didn't want her to go he just said "It's a surprise". What she didn't know was that Phantom was doing all these quests to earn money to buy her a necklace that she wanted but couldn't afford. Phantom had asked the shop owner to put it aside for him and he finally had enough to afford it. Phantom went to the store and bought the necklace and with the money he had left over he bought her a dress that she also wanted. The next day when Celestia walked into the guild the whole guild greeted her with a loud and cheerful "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone then started handing her the gifts they got her. Everyone thought that the most expensive gift had come from the master who gave her 2 train tickets to the most romantic resort in the whole of Fiore even though the guild didn't know why there were 2 tickets but lastly came Phantom's gifts and everyone apart from the master who knew was surprised at how expensive the gifts were. Celestia asked him how he managed to afford them and told her "The master let me do a few S-Class quests even though I'm not S-Class so I could afford to buy you some gifts."

A few days later Phantom was at the guild talking with Master Glacier and asked her if she would let him go on a few more S-Class jobs, he wanted to plan a surprise for Celestia and the rest of the guild. Master Glacier permitted it on one condition which was he could not tell the guild who his parents were unless necessary, Phantom agreed to this condition. A few weeks later Phantom had managed to save up 1,000,000 jewels and was planning on how he was going to surprise everyone. Phantom knew what he was going to do and was going to wait for the right moment to surprise everyone.

A few weeks had past and Celestia was beginning to worry. She was worried because Phantom had not been at the guild for 3 weeks and he wasn't at his house either. A few of the guild members said he abandoned them and others said he was probably searching for answers to who he really is. Celestia checked every day if anyone had seen him, nobody got suspicious because they too were worried.

It had now been 2 months since Phantom had decided to vanish. The guild was having a day out when they were attacked by a group of bandits, seeing how all the strongest male wizards were gone on quests, Celestia and Master Glacier were the 2 strongest but were overpowered by the bandits. Celestia lay 100 meters from the rest of the guild and 1 of the bandits were about to use death magic on her. As the bandit released his spell and it was headed straight for Celestia it was halted by a huge wall of fire. The wizard who had made the flaming wall was none other than Phantom and he was pissed at what he was seeing. The entire guild cheered that he was back even though he was the weakest in the guild now due to his magical restraints. Master Glacier told Phantom to run because there were too many and they were too strong. Phantom ignored her and prepared to fight, one of the wizards used a water spell to send Phantom flying back on to a huge statue that was next to the cliff they were on. Phantom then took off his cloak and as it dropped to the ground the bandits laughed and said that taking off his cloak wouldn't make any difference. When Phantom's cloak hit the ground it caused the ground to begin shaking because of how heavy it was. Phantom also took of his leg weights and they too hit the ground and caused it to shake. Now Phantom charged head first at the bandits and with one punch sent their leader flying far away and most of the bandits left after that but a few stayed and these few wanted to kill Celestia. They attempted one more time to kill her but failed and then ran away before Phantom set them alight. Phantom helped Celestia up and then received a hard punch to the stomach from an angry and worried Celestia who was furious that he hadn't told her where he was going. During the 2 months Phantom was gone Celestia's feelings for him began to disappear but now she had no feelings for him what so ever. The true reason Phantom left was because he knew Celestia would hate him if she ever found out who his parents were. Master Glacier noticed that he did this to stop her from being upset if she ever found out. Celestia had now moved on to another man, it was Crash the strongest guild member Fairytail had at the time. They both loved each other and were open to the guild about it. Hearing this Phantom was sad but happy. He was sad because he had lost the woman he loved but happy because she was happy. The guild asked him where he had been and he said he went to visit the mysterious man's grave which he built himself and the guild asked why that took him 2 months and Phantom told them that he was making it during those 2 months. Phantom decided to leave Celestia be and not trouble her anymore. This meant no longer being in a team with her and many other things. Phantom just went back to what he usually did when he was sad, upset or just wanted to be alone. He went into the guild hall and slept in his normal sleeping spot and just blanked out everything around him. Master Glacier noticed this and figured it must have been because of Celestia and decided to let him get over it. However he never did and decided the only way to move on was to leave Fairy Tail once and for all never to return. So he left and set off to find somewhere that he could call home.

Celestia believed her feelings for Phantom to be gone because she just couldn't handle not seeing someone she loves for so long and not knowing where they are.


	7. Chapter 7

One day during his travels Phantom came across a monument that was dedicated to his brother Natsu. Phantom began thinking of the guild again but then Celestia came into his mind. Phantom realised that the guild was the only home he wanted and set off back to the guild but when he arrived the guild was being destroyed. Phantom ran to see what was happening and saw Celestia laying there unconscious after blocking an attack from a Jupiter cannon. The people who fired it then aimed the next shot right at Celestia. As the Jupiter cannon was fired and the strike was headed straight for Celestia, Phantom without thinking threw himself in the way of the strike shielding her from it and used his Fire dragons roar in the hopes of stopping it. Phantoms attack collided with the Jupiter cannon's strike and at first looked like it would be enough but in the end the Jupiter cannon's strike collided with Phantom sending him flying. Phantom got up barely standing but seeing he had left the guild Celestia just ignored him and what he had just done. Master Glacier told Phantom to just stay down because another strike like that would kill him. Phantom ignored her advice and apologised for what he was about to do. Master Glacier shouted "No Phantom don't." The others knew it must be bad if the master was scared. Phantom took off his cloak showing his magical restraints, he removed the ones he wore on his wrists leaving the mask on for now. Once the restraints were taken off he threw them to the ground and everyone could feel a huge build-up of magical energy but it wasn't Phantom that was emitting this power it was the Jupiter cannon about to fire again. The cannon fired and was aimed for Celestia again. Phantom wanted to forget about Celestia, he didn't want to be around her so he couldn't hurt her that way, but he once again jumped in front of Celestia to shield her and this time he built up a huge amount of magical energy and let out his fire dragon's roar attack once more and when it collided with the attack from the Jupiter cannon there was a huge explosion and after the smoke had cleared both attacks had cancelled each other out. The guild was amazed at Phantom's strength. The people who were trying to kill Celestia began to back off after seeing that Phantom had just as much power as a Jupiter cannon. Celestia was surprised that even though she no longer loved him (or so she thought) he was still willing to give his life for her if necessary. She started getting feelings for him again but this time she couldn't tell if it was love or something else.

Phantom had re-joined Fairytail and Celestia had broken up with Crash just after Phantom had re-joined the guild, Celestia had fallen in love with him again but this time Phantom even though he still loved Celestia had decided that to stop himself from being able to hurt her he never made another team with her even when she begged him to, he also started dating Misty a water wizard and this caused Celestia to cry a lot because she wanted it to be her that he chose. Now Phantom still loved Celestia but didn't want to hurt her so he stayed away but Celestia still loved him and was trying to get closer. One day Celestia asked Master Glacier for some advice on what to do about this but the master said that without ruining their relationship there is nothing she could do about it. Phantom and Misty were quite open about their relationship until Phantom realised that if Misty found out who his parents were that he would also be hurting Misty so he broke up with her. Phantom realised that if anybody ever found out he would become an outcast so he never told anyone. Then one day Phantom had agreed to go on a job with Celestia, Misty, Crash and Jolt. The job was to fight a huge group of bandits and arrest them which they completed with ease so they began to head home but were cut off by the mysterious man who trained Phantom when he was little. This time though the man was here to test Phantom and so he immediately took out Crash, Misty and Jolts, he was unable to get Celestia because Phantom was protecting her. The man lunged at Phantom using a technique which he taught Phantom but Phantom didn't have enough time to react and was sent flying into a wall. The man then attacked Celestia using a sword made from his dark magic. The man said that with one strike from this sword would kill Celestia instantly and Phantom tried to get to her to take the attack instead of her. The sword struck Celestia and she dropped to the ground gasping for air. Crash, Misty and Jolts rushed to her side to try and help her. Celestia quietly called out for Phantom so he ran to her. She whispered to him "Not how I planned on dying and I still have regrets but I'm glad that I got to spend my time alive with you and all the others…" As she finished speaking she had stopped breathing and now lay there dead. Phantom now infuriated by this told the others to stay back and let him deal with this guy. Phantom then took off his cloak and then the restraints he was wearing on his arms and legs, however he then did something he had never done before. Phantom had taken off his mask and his face was shrouded in darkness not visible to anyone. Suddenly there was a huge burst of magic as Phantom got angrier and angrier about Celestia being dead and now he was covered in fire but this wasn't your normal everyday fire this fire was different. This fire was as black as the night sky. The man said so it is true this boy really does have 2 sets of parents. He has his original birth parents who nobody knew and then he had the parents only he and Phantom knew about. The man said "Well, well, well looks like you have finally awoken the Dawnslayer side of you." At that exact moment the others looked at Phantom in fear. He was the last of the Dawnslayers and now he was angry and an angry Dawnslayer is the last kind of person you want to see. Phantom charged full speed at the man though Phantom still wasn't strong enough until Phantom disappeared and the man was suddenly hit by hundreds of black fire attacks which sounded as if Phantom repeatedly said apocalyptic before each spell was cast. The man fell to the floor defeated and said "Well done Phantom you are now ready to face him." Phantom asked who and the man replied "The one wizard who will bring destruction upon your world but I am sorry I had to make the test real you friend is dead." Phantom just left the man to die and walked over to Celestia's body. As he got near her body the flames around him went out and now instead of blackness he was surrounded by a blinding light and as he placed his hand on her chest the light got brighter and then Phantom shouted "Dawnslayer forbidden art: life restoration". This spell was forbidden because it brought the dead person back to life but always killed the caster. Phantom fell to the ground after casting it and Celestia opened her eyes as if waking from a sleep Celestia saw Phantom and ran to his side. He simply said goodbye to everyone there and then he just vanished. His body was no longer there.


	8. Chapter 8

Celestia and the others had just arrived back at the guild and everyone asked where Phantom was and they told them that he was dead and that he used a forbidden Dawnslayer spell to save Celestia. They all then sat there silent. Master Glacier had a feeling that Phantom was still alive because after all his parents were the strongest 2 wizards of their time. He was also raised by the Dawnslayer King and Queen he was trained by a dragon and also by the mysterious man whom had killed Celestia and then was raised by the guild. His real family blood and the fact how the spell doesn't always kill the caster gave Master Glacier a glimpse of hope that he was still alive.

A few weeks later

The guild assumed Phantom to really be dead this time so they made him a grave and his funeral was scheduled for the next day. Phantom woke up to find himself still very much alive and started to get up not knowing where he was. Phantom asked people where he was and they all said a small town called Syatal, only the locals knew about it though. So Phantom asked them how to get back to Magnolia and one of the locals gave him the directions and Phantom began heading home. When he arrived it was a few days after his funeral and Celestia sat in the guild wishing that she hadn't of gone because if she hadn't gone with them he would still be alive. She blamed herself repeatedly and the guild called her a murderer and beat her (she felt vulnerable without him to protect her and she believed it was her fault so accepted the beating as punishment) while saying Phantom was dead because of her (Master Glacier had to go away right after Phantom's funeral). Jolts, Misty, Hydra and Crash were the only ones who didn't beat her or call her a murderer.

Once again Celestia was being beaten by some guild members outside the guild in the training section. The members had beaten her so badly that she was bleeding. Phantom came within sight of the guild and stopped and saw Celestia being beaten so he rushed in to save her. The members had drawn more blood now and Celestia was on the brink of death as she began coughing up blood and bleeding severely from her stomach which had been run through with a small dagger. Just before one member delivered the final hit for today's beating Phantom appeared right in front of him and punched him sending him flying. The other 2 ran off and Celestia passed out from all the blood loss. Using his magic Phantom healed her and took her back to his to rest and recover, while he was caring for her it took a few days for her to awaken.

A few days later she finally woke up and noticed where she was but didn't know how she got there. Then all of a sudden Phantom entered the room and before he could say anything Celestia tackled him to the ground and hugged him as tight as she could. The next day the guild went out to a field to hold a competition but was interrupted by a group of powerful mages. They knocked everyone out apart from the Master, S-Class wizards and Phantom. They overpowered what was left until it was just Phantom left and as Celestia came to she saw them kill him and then just up and vanished. Celestia ran to his side shouting his name and others dashed to him as well. This time Phantom disappeared before he could say anything but this time he didn't return after a few weeks.

It had almost been a year since Phantom had died and unlike last time Celestia never moved on to another person she would never have another man because she only wanted Phantom and cried over his death every night. Today was the day Phantom had died 1 year ago but surprisingly it was also the day Celestia's parents had died. On the other side of Fiore we find Phantom and it turns out for 1 year he was training himself to be strong enough to protect Celestia from anything and he would never let her cry again. His training had finished today and now he started heading back to the guild. On his way Phantom stooped off at the best Jewellers in all of Fiore and bought the most expensive ring they had and said to himself "Yeah this still won't be enough to stop Celestia from killing me herself when she sees me but at least it will finally show her how I feel". He still decided to head back because he couldn't do anything else but then he had a brilliant idea and it was something he always wanted to do but now it seemed he finally had the courage to do it. When Phantom arrived at the guild he entered unnoticed and decided to stay that way until he saw Celestia. Celestia entered the guild not long after Phantom and he thought to himself 'Well now is as better time than any to get the hell beaten out of me'. Phantom then shouted to Celestia "Hey Celestia I got you a please forgive me present". Celestia turned to face Phantom and he thought 'Well it has been nice knowing this world while I was alive'. Phantom began to say "Celestia I am really sorry for what I did". As he finished speaking instead of beating the hell out of him she just embraced him in a long and Passionate hug that lasted for a long time. Nobody thought this as strange because he had been gone for a whole year and they were really good friends after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Celestia remembered that the master had given her 2 tickets to the most romantic resort in all of Fiore and now understood why. The master had given her those so her and Phantom could go and have some "Privacy". At the end of the day Celestia decided to confront Phantom about her other ticket. "Hey Phantom?" she asked shyly. "Yes what is it Celestia?" Phantom asked back. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the resort using the second ticket the master gave me." She asked/offered him. "Why me?" Phantom asked a bit shocked. "Because you're the only person I'd feel safe having there with me." She replied slightly truthfully and partially letting her emotions take control. Seeing no fault in her words Phantom agrees to go with her.

The next day they had packed and went to the train station and went on their way to the resort.

Back at the guild Master Glacier thought to herself 'Well Mavis looks like your son has found the perfect girl for him'.

Now back on the train with Phantom and Celestia

Celestia had fallen asleep resting her head on Phantom's chest and her arm wrapped around him. Phantom decided to stay awake to make sure nothing happened. When they arrived at the resort it was just about mid-day and they decided to go for a swim in the pool before heading out to dinner. While in the pool many guys tried to hit on Celestia and Phantom always stopped them even though they all wanted to fight him for her. Every time they fought Phantom simply knocked them out in a matter of seconds. It was now time for dinner and Celestia had convinced Phantom to go to the most romantic restaurant in the whole resort. They had their dinner then headed home Phantom thought to himself 'I will surprise the whole guild when we get back' but little did he know their vacation would be longer than he expected.

On the next day they stayed in and watched a few movie Lacrima and when they were done they decided to go shopping because Celestia wanted to get some new clothes. She had found a nice top and jeans which fitted perfectly and Phantom felt like they made her even more attractive. Phantom bought these as a gift for her and then she saw a nice little necklace she liked and Phantom bought it for her thinking to himself 'I can't believe that I finally got the girl of my dreams and all it took me was to show a little love towards her'. The next day however was unlike anything Phantom or Celestia could have imagined.


	10. Chapter 10

They were walking along the beach after some painful convincing from Celestia and suddenly they were no longer at the beach but they were somehow back at the guild but they didn't recognise anyone and the guild hall looked completely different to what they were used to. Suddenly a man with pink hair approached the two and shouted "Hey who are you I haven't seen you here before". They turned to see none other than Natsu Dragneel standing right there in front of them. Phantom noticed this and so did Celestia but just to be safe they didn't call him by his name or anything. Phantom said "We are members of this guild but it has changed a lot since we last saw it". Natsu confused by this asked them to show him their insignia's. They showed him their insignia's then Natsu decided to take them to the training ground where the rest of the guild were. And they ran into Erza and noticed that the training ground had not changed at all. While outside Master Makarov came and joined them.

Suddenly a huge flash of light appeared and when the light faded Natsu was trapped unable to move, Master Makarov was unconscious, Celestia was hurt and couldn't move and only Phantom and Erza were left. A voice came from in front of them and said "How strange you should be like the others if not dead". He was speaking to Phantom. Phantom replied "I'm stronger than I look". The man just lunged at Phantom sending him flying and Phantom laid there for a moment while he regained his breath. The man then used death magic to try and kill Erza, he had launched his attack and it was headed straight for Erza but Phantom shielded her using his Fire wall and blocked the attack afterward Phantom and Erza with the help of Natsu once he woke up and broke free of whatever was restraining him fought off the wizard that tried to kill Erza claiming he would return to finish the job.

Celestia noticed something was troubling Phantom and decided to give him a reassuring hug and then the 2 headed into the guild along with the others. Master Makarov saw how Phantom was willing to protect his friends with his life and decided to let the 2 join the guild. They were happy and surprised but they noticed that the incident concerning Deliora had not taken place yet.

Deliora arc

It had been a few months since Phantom and Celestia had joined the guild and they already fitted in perfectly with the chaotic guild. Celestia was slightly worried when she saw her mother who at the time was only a year older than her; but no matter how much she wanted to tell the red haired mage that she was her daughter she knew that she couldn't and all she could do was become her mother's friend.

Phantom decided to sneak off with Natsu and Lucy when they decided to take the Galuna Island S Class job and when Celestia found out about this it was safe to say that she was officially pissed off with Phantom for not telling her and for breaking the guild rules. When they returned Phantom was going to be in dire need of a hospital bed.

After Deliora was freed from the ice he began going on a rampage and currently Phantom and Natsu were fighting Deliora whilst Celestia, Lucy, Erza and an injured Gray to help evacuate the villagers.

With Natsu and Phantom

"Damn this thing just doesn't quit" said an irritated Natsu. "Hey, Natsu you're a fire Dragon Slayer too, right?" asks Phantom pretending not to know. "Yeah." Natsu replies bluntly. "Ok so what if we were to both combine our fire dragon slayer magic (Phantom already was trained a bit and Natsu taught him the rest) maybe that would work." Phantom suggests. "It's worth a shot." Replies Natsu. Soon they both begin to use their respective magic and at the same time they both used their breath attack knocking Deliora down but far from beaten. Once the village was evacuated Celestia rushed to help because she didn't want to risk losing Phantom. When she arrived she had just seen Natsu and Phantom knock Deliora over with their breath attack combo and was shocked at the combined power they possessed and realized that the two of them together are probably the most destructive team in all of Fiore.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame" both dragon slayers shouted together and their combined attack hit Deliora severely damaging him and sending him into a frenzy and when he spotted Celestia it hit her sending her flying and just before she kissed the floor Phantom rushed over and caught her. Luckily Celestia had managed to put up a light defensive barrier preventing the strike from killing her however she was greatly injured. Seeing this Phantom began to get really angry and he removed his normal cloak and then the magical restraints on his wrists and instantly everyone on the Island could feel the intensity of Phantom's magic increase and they were all worried about their guild mates.

Phantom appeared to have disappeared and then he reappeared near Deliora and delivered a very powerful punch that sent Deliora skidding back and then he threw a giant fireball at Deliora removing all trace of him from the island. After seeing Deliora was gone Phantom began to calm down and reapplied his restraints and cloak then a blinding light appeared in front of Phantom and once the light had died down they saw a woman's body lying there on the ground unconscious. Phantom decided to carry the woman back with them to the others. When they arrived Gray instantly recognised the woman on Phantom's back to be his teacher and mother figure Ur Milkovich. Upon seeing her Gray began to cry happy that she was still alive.


End file.
